


Видящий (The one who sees)

by Faimor



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Hawke's batshit crazy, Hawke's cute, M/M, Something beyond, kinda creepy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Придумался автору однажды очень забавный Хоук.</p><p>This Hawke just came into my head... and stayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ленточки (The ribbons)

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация замечательного художника Vis: http://cs402231.userapi.com/v402231208/23b2/JwJnlu9hEnQ.jpg  
>  А также Хоук от Insolent_Moyashi: http://cs412118.vk.me/v412118050/19c9/blbFRaO-Bck.jpg  
>  И ещё Хоук от Милашка Сью: https://pp.vk.me/c417221/v417221920/b1d3/xI2QPM-jl7Q.jpg
> 
> Illustrations from my readers: http://cs402231.userapi.com/v402231208/23b2/JwJnlu9hEnQ.jpg  
> http://cs412118.vk.me/v412118050/19c9/blbFRaO-Bck.jpg  
> https://pp.vk.me/c417221/v417221920/b1d3/xI2QPM-jl7Q.jpg

При виде парня, которого старый пройдоха Гамлен сосватал ему как непревзойденного бойца, Мииран поперхнулся воздухом и чуть не заржал.  
Нет, был гамленов племянничек широкоплеч и крепок, да только любой мало-мальски опытный человек сказал бы, что это сила привычного к труду крестьянина, а не солдата. Торчавший за его спиной тощий юнец с капризно надутыми губами и то на воина походил больше.  
Проку явно не будет, но уговор есть уговор.  
– Проверить тебя надо бы, парень, – равнодушно сообщил Мииран, разглядывая косы собеседника. Не тонкие, прижимавшиеся к черепу косички, которые заплетали солдаты, не желавшие тратить время ни на стрижку, ни на уход за отрастающей гривой, а две толстенные, как у девчонки, косы до пояса, перевитые алыми лентами, на которых посверкивали стекляшки. Очень к ним подходила застенчивая, неловкая улыбка старшего Хоука, хоть прямщас замуж бери – хорошая жена будет. Наёмник заподозрил бы в нём переодетую девку, да только не бывает у девок таких мускулов, даже если круглый год двуручником махать. Девки – они всё равно тоньше да звонче... – Есть тут один человечек, Фридрих, подставил моих ребят. Нам к нему не подобраться, в лицо знает, а вот тебя, глядишь, и подпустит.  
Нет человека – нет проблемы. Мииран свою часть уговора выполнил… а коли Фридрих этого мальчонку прирежет – так и Гамлену забот меньше. Старик-то и сам от родственников явно не в восторге.  
Это если этот Хоук вообще согласится. Наёмник ничуть бы не удивился, если бы тот сморщился да нос задрал, бывают среди крестьян дурни, считающие, что в земле ковыряться – работа благородная, не то что глотки резать.  
– Голову приносить или на слово поверите? – скромно потупившись, уточнил Хоук. Мииран хмыкнул, снова посмотрел на него – нет, с виду всё та же тютя бесполезная, ни тебе усмешечки хищной, ни огня в притенённых ресницами глазах – и, подумав, отозвался:  
– Поверю, да проверю. Обманешь – сам не рад будешь.  
Хоук – Гарретом его звать, что ли? – кивнул, звякнув пришитым к одной из лент бубенчиком и, не утруждая себя прощанием, развернулся. Походочка у него тоже была совсем не бойцовская, и мелькнувшие в хвостиках кос лезвия Миирана нисколько не утешили. Сбежит сука Фридрих, как пить дать сбежит, ищи его потом… Эх, ну чего ж он до сих пор честный такой, в его возрасте уже пора бы отучиться. Послал бы и Гамлена, и договор, так хоть дело было б сделано.  
Вернулся вероятный новобранец от силы минут через сорок. Чистенький, красивенький, чёлка влажная на глаза падает, рыжая баба в доспехе, что за ним таскалась, фингалом под глазом сверкает. Тоже красивым таким, чётко очерченным, в форме латной перчатки.  
– Ваш Фридрих такой был, светлопатлый, да? – застенчиво уточнил Хоук. – В красном камзоле и с пятёркой охранников?  
– Три их было, – буркнул Мииран, придирчиво его осматривая. Чистюля, блять. Видно, и правда с ублюдком сцепился… или просто вымазался где-то, и перед тем, как вернуться, морду свою крестьянскую умыл.  
– А мы пятерых убили… – задумчиво сказал парень. – Лишних, что ли?.. Хотя сами виноваты, мы их не трогали. Я ж честно предложил, чтоб отдали Фридриха и валили в трактир пиво пить, кто им мешал согласиться?..  
– А кто тебя заставлял меня в море окунать? – злобно осведомился юнец с двуручником. – После того, как мы капитану с теми ублюдками помогли, я мимо него как есть мог бы пройти, он бы отвернулся!  
– А я запах дерьма не люблю, – безмятежно отозвался Хоук. – Что у тебя за манера свою железяку прямо в кишки совать? Шею срубить сложнее, что ли?  
– Легко тебе говорить, твоим посохом прибить можно, только если по черепу врезать, – запальчиво огрызнулся мечник, но тут Мииран, выслушав торопливый шепоток прибежавшего с другого края пристани мальчишки, гаркнул:  
– Цыть! Хоук, условия знаешь? Я твою семейку в город проведу, а вы с братом и этой рыженькой на меня год работаете. Совсем без денег не оставлю, а то с голоду помрёте ещё, но богатств не жди.  
…Одно было хорошо – приказы Хоук не оспаривал. Сказано было убить – убивал, сказано было морду набить – бил, причём, к немалому удивлению Миирана, не хуже любого из его парней. Правда, потом вежливо извинялся и иногда даже вёл избитого в «Висельник» заливать горе, хорошо хоть не за свой счёт. Дескать, «Мы ж деловые люди, сударь, каждый свою работу исполняет». Что самое удивительное, половина даже соглашалась.  
Оставлять «деревенскую тютю» наедине со своими Мииран всё-таки опасался. Первому, кто спросил Хоука о его ленточках, тот сломал обе руки и челюсть, а потом всласть попинал по рёбрам, зато второму, по пьяни нарывавшемуся на драку, с искренней детской радостью подарил вытащенную из правой косы алую полосу. Драка потом всё равно случилась, но обидевшийся, как мальчишка, маг попросту размазал всех очевидцев по стенам каким-то странным заклятием, а потом честно заверил явившегося на шум главаря Клинков, что он тут ни при чём и они сами виноваты. Медленно приходившие в себя наёмники, держась за вздувавшиеся на затылках шишки, охотно подтвердили.  
Помимо ленточек Хоук ещё любил блестящие камушки, эльфов и кошек. Причём кошек он, недолго думая, тащил в штаб-квартиру Клинков, над блестящими камушками медитировал по два-три часа, улыбаясь, как возлежащий на сокровищах дракон, а эльфов либо трахал, либо пытался откармливать, словно заботливая мамочка. Причём угадать, в какую категорию угодит попавшийся на глаза магу эльф, Миирану не удалось ни разу. Зато Томвайз-отравитель немного перестал напоминать скелет, и наёмник уже не опасался, что придётся подыскивать нового ядодела.  
Ну хоть с кошками всё было просто: за попытку обидеть кого-то из мигом обнаглевших хвостатых тварей Хоук неизменно обещал оторвать всё, что отрывается; а за попытку успешную бил смертным боем, отвлекаясь только на жалобный мяв требующего утешения зверя. Обидчик, если везло, успевал уползти.  
И поделать с этим Мииран ничего не мог. Урезать гонорары ниже минимальных было нельзя – правила Клинков строго-настрого это запрещали, много ли проку с качающегося от недоедания бойца – к тому же милый деревенщина Хоук всё равно тырил свои ленточки и еду для матушки с внушающей уважение сноровкой опытного вора. Тумаки маг либо принимал с несчастным видом незаслуженно обиженного щенка, либо отвечал на них тем же, и пару раз получивший от него в челюсть Мииран решил больше не позориться. То ли гребаный маг и правда не понимал смысла понятия «иерархия», то ли луна не в той фазе была…  
От луны это, кстати, не зависело, наёмник потом проверил. От положения известных ему звёзд, погоды или направления ветра – тоже.  
Впрочем, позволять Хоуку прохлаждаться без дела Мииран не собирался. Не на всякое дело такого возьмёшь – было однажды, тот этак невзначай прошёл к объекту мимо всех его телохранителей, одним ударом глотку перерезал, а потом взял и прогулочным шагом к порту направился, пока незадачливые охранники челюсти подбирали, ещё и с торговкой-ленточницей свару затеял у них на виду – но пользы с него можно было поиметь немало.  
Вот Мииран и имел. Пользу.  
Чем очередному нанимателю не угодила пожилая пара обедневших торговцев, предводитель Клинков даже представить не мог. Ну да не его это дело в любом случае. Нашумели они, конечно, изрядно, чай, не ассасины-Вороны, да и старушка бойкая оказалась – успела зажжённой лампой в лицо Баску-Рвачу ткнуть. Но дело сделали, только Хоук вдруг на стол уселся, прямо в лужу крови, и принялся левую косу переплетать. Волосок, видите ли, выбился, ленточка расплелась. Мииран только вздохнул: напоминать ненормальному про стражу смысла не было. Улыбнётся светло да ясно, будто сестричка церковная, и скажет: «А пусть приходят, жалко мне, что ли?»  
Вот уж чего не было, того не было. И ведь не угадаешь, то ли пива он стражникам предложит, то ли с порога цепной молнией приголубит.  
Лучше уж присмотреть, на душе спокойнее будет. Аванс-то давешний маг ещё не отработал, а Мииран мужчина хозяйственный, попусту добру пропадать не даст.  
– Привет, малышка, молока хочешь? – жизнерадостно осведомился Хоук, и наёмник вздрогнул. Совсем хватку потерял, упустил момент, когда в дверях кухни девчонка появилась. Мелкая такая девчонка, лет восьми, сорочка ночная до полу с кружавчиками, к груди куклу тряпичную прижимает. Глаза большие-большие, ужаса в них – хоть утопись. Соображает деваха, не то что некоторые.  
– Мы тебя не обидим! – тем временем пообещал Хоук, со стола соскочил, лапы окровавленные о задницу вытер – лучше не стало, на заднице-то штаны тоже кровью насквозь пропитались – и к девчонке. Улыбнулся, обнял, волосы пятернёй взъерошил и как ни в чём не бывало: – А куклу твою как зовут? Такая красавица, выдай её за меня замуж, а?  
– А… а если не выдам? – срывающимся голоском переспросила девчонка, лапки вокруг куклы покрепче сжала, будто защищать готовясь – и Мииран и моргнуть не успел, как Хоук ей зарукавным ножом горло перехватил.  
Наёмники аж замерли. Ублюдки ублюдками, а детей они раньше не трогали. Так, по голове аккуратненько стукнуть, чтоб не увидали лишнего, и все дела.  
Впрочем, долго цепенеть им не пришлось. Хоук даже трупик отпустить не успел, его на три шага отшвырнуло да об стол спиной приложило, Мииран аж поморщился. А как глаза раскрыл, понял, что самому челюсть с пола подбирать впору: на месте тощей девчонки баба стояла. Высокая, выше Хоука ростом, голая абсолютно. И фиолетовая. А ещё с хвостом и рогами.  
– О, я так и думал! – радостно провозгласил маг, облапал охуевшую не меньше Миирана бабу за торчащие сиськи, за хвост подёргал и потом полюбопытствовал этак вежливенько: – Слушай, а раз ты уже тут, мне вот всегда интересно было – ты в не-мага вселиться можешь? Вот в него, например? – Хоуков палец с кровавыми разводами ткнулся чуть не в нос Рвачу, и тот нервно сглотнул. Баба бабой, сиськи сиськами, а тут уж и блаженный сообразил бы, что дело неладно.  
Мииран и сообразил. Коли сейчас выживет – два варианта у него будет. Либо убить Хоука к демонам, либо как-то в «свои» пролезть. На братца-засранца да ту бабу рыжую гребаный уебок не надышится, чуть не пылинки с них сдувает.  
То ли маги все ненормальные, то ли ему так повезло, но жизнь хавкой для демона закончить Миирану ой как не хотелось…


	2. Явление (The phenomenon)

– Я сделал это место убежищем исцеления и спасения, зачем вы угро…  
Андерс наконец проморгался толком и подавился незаконченной фразой. На всякий случай протёр глаза ещё раз и снова воззрился на возникшее в его клинике явление.  
Явление обаятельно улыбнулось, протянуло ему растопыренные в демонстративно дружелюбном жесте ладони и, мотнув сползшей на правый глаз чёлкой, жизнерадостно осведомилось:  
– Пряничек хочешь?  
Молчаливо маячивший за спиной явления темноволосый парень с двуручником закрыл лицо руками и глухо застонал, а придирчиво изучавший обстановку безбородый гном хмыкнул и терпеливо напомнил:  
– Хоук, мы сюда по делу пришли вообще-то.  
– Да никуда эти дела не убегут, – отмахнулся тот и, так и не дождавшись от целителя ответа, пошуровал в кармане куртки и протянул ему немножко помятый медовый пряник: – Держи.  
– Зачем? – наконец сумел выдавить из себя что-то более-менее осмысленное Андерс, разглядывая незваного гостя. Понять, что это вообще такое, ему никак не удавалось: две длинные косы с красными, усыпанными какими-то стекляшками лентами спускались с широких, как у кузнеца или рыцаря-шевалье, плеч, но вместо доспеха на явлении была надета плотная долгополая куртка, почему-то неуловимо напоминавшая мажескую мантию, а за плечом торчало древко чего-то копьеобразного. Пряник тоже наотрез отказывался становиться деталью хоть сколько-нибудь логичной картины.  
– Ты же голодный, – без тени сомнения в голосе заявило явление, снова тряхнуло чёлкой и чуть не силой впихнуло помявшийся ещё больше кусок сладкого теста ему в руку. А потом обошло его со всех сторон, бесцеремонно ощупав заинтересованным взглядом, и как ни в чём не бывало пояснило: – Ты же устал, когда лечил того пацанёнка, тебе надо восстановить силы. Жуй давай.  
Ослушаться негромко произнесённой команды почему-то оказалось невозможно. Андерс обменялся взглядом с ободряюще кивнувшим ему гномом, тихонько вздохнул и, стряхнув прилипшую к прянику сухую травинку, принялся за еду. Явление – нет, Хоук, надо привыкать, а то неловко будет, если он, забывшись, назовёт его «явлением» вслух – тем временем рассказывало ему про то, как гнать самогонку из конского щавеля, и про то, что оно любит красивые блестящие камушки, причём особенно сильно ему нравится тот кусочек янтаря, который оно спиздило у замешкавшегося торговца из Антивы и который того же самого цвета, что и его, Андерса, глаза…  
Целитель поперхнулся крошками и растерянно поглядел на Хоука. Тот смотрел на него честными невинными глазами и, кажется, ничего такого не имел в виду. Одержимый покосился на его спутников в поисках какой-нибудь подсказки, но мечник сидел у стены, закрыв глаза и вообще делая вид, что не имеет к двухкосому никакого отношения, а гном, мурлыча под нос какую-то песенку, любовно полировал рукавом приклад своего замысловатого арбалета.  
– Я когда-то тоже был без ума от всяких побрякушек, – так и не поняв, что же этому странному типу от него на самом деле нужно, ностальгически вздохнул Андерс. Справедливость немедленно заворчал на границе сознания, напоминая, что у них слишком много дел, чтобы отвлекаться на светскую болтовню, и тут же настороженно умолк, ещё раньше, чем целитель, заметив, как на мгновение сузились глаза внимательно наблюдавшего за ними Хоука.  
В течение следующих суток Андерсу удалось выяснить, что: Явление, точнее, Хоук, а ещё точнее – Гаррет, с ним и вправду заигрывало; Явление было наделено магическим даром и прекрасно понимало, что из этого следует, из чего, в свою очередь, последовала длинная и приятная беседа о причиняемых магам бедах; Явление, при всех своих немалых достоинствах и совершенно сокрушительном обаянии, было абсолютно ненормальным. На всю голову. Чего целителю никак удавалось понять, так это того, как Гаррет умудрился дожить до своих двадцати шести лет, не лишившись ни этой самой головы, ни какой-либо из конечностей.  
Черед двое суток Андерс узнал, что Явление, при всем своём скорее кажущемся легкомыслии, всё-таки способно на основательные, продуманные поступки.  
Вернее, когда Гаррет ввалился к нему в клинику и, шуганув очередного бандита, тыкавшего под нос целителю вывихнутое запястье (бандит, к слову, при виде кос с красными лентами тут же изрядно попритих и шуганулся практически без усилий со стороны Хоука), со словами «это тебе» вывалил на койку горсть блестящих камушков, одержимый подумал, что надо бы всё-таки добыть где-нибудь пару трактатов о психических расстройствах. А то жалко же парня.  
– Спасибо, конечно, но я не могу принять такой дорогой подарок, – с сожалением проговорил целитель, заметив в кучке пару треснутых, но довольно чистых рубинов. Откуда они у только в прошлом месяце разобравшегося с долгами наёмника, он даже думать боялся.  
– Это же просто блестящие камушки, – неподдельно расстроился Хоук, кажется, и впрямь не понимавший ценности принесённого, и придвинулся поближе к Андерсу. Одна из его кос, как живая, скользнула по плечу целителя, запутавшись хвостиком в застёжках мантии, и темноволосый маг, по-кошачьи извернувшись, заглянул ему в глаза снизу вверх: – Ты ведь тоже любишь блестящие штучки, ты сам говорил. Я думал, ты обрадуешься, что у тебя теперь будет своё сокровище.  
– Я действительно очень рад тому, что ты решил проявить внимание, – дипломатично отозвался Андерс. – Но, – он выщелкнул из кучки те два рубина и крупный, плохо огранённый опал, за который всё-таки можно было выручить полтора-два золотых, – вот на эти рубины семья из трёх человек тут, в Клоаке, могла бы жить около месяца. Да и опал стоит куда больше, чем остальное… Мне очень жаль огорчать тебя отказом, но…  
Глаза у Гаррета – жёлтые, кошачьи, в которых иногда мелькали слишком расчётливые для законченного безумца огоньки – стали ещё печальнее, и одержимый тихонько вздохнул, стараясь придумать, как же ему всё объяснить. То, что в его жизни нет ни одной из тех побрякушек, к которым в юности его тянуло, точно сороку; то, что одна из самых важных для него вещей, подаренная Стражем-Командором золотая серёжка уже не первый месяц лежит в ломбарде Нижнего Города, потому что ему не хватало бинтов для клиники; что продать подарок друга снова он не решится, но спокойно смотреть на мерцающие среди дешёвеньких осколков горного хрусталя алые искры всё равно не сможет…  
Наверно, Хоук всё-таки обиделся. Когда Андерс, найдя хоть какие-то слова для объяснения, поднял взгляд, в клинике уже не было ни Гаррета, ни его мальчишечьего «сокровища», и одержимому немедленно стало стыдно. Зря он так, наверное, надо было взять хотя бы пару камушков, и тогда не пришлось бы гадать: вдруг Хоук решил, что он относится к его невинному увлечению с пренебрежением.  
Твёрдо пообещав себе, что обязательно извинится при первой же встрече, целитель вернулся к делам. Которых оказалось и впрямь немало: мальчишки притащили собравшуюся рожать рядом с лазом в сточные тоннели нищенку, приковылял шахтёр, пару дней назад чуть не лишившийся ноги в Костяной Яме, травница Элеганта привела кашлявшего кровью дядюшку, которому не помогало ни одно из её зелий.  
Закрыл клинику он уже глубокой ночью, с трудом добрёл до первой попавшейся койки и, рухнув на неё, прикрыл глаза. И практически сразу услышал, как простенький замок на двери зловеще защёлкал, лязгнул, а потом многозначительно скрипнули петли и…  
– Ну, раз ты всё равно не спишь, поможешь мне чуть-чуть? – непринуждённо осведомился Хоук, повесив под потолком раскалённый до белизны огненный шар вместо лампы и, пока Андерс ошалело хлопал ресницами, вывалил на его смотровой стол ведро блестящих камушков. – Ну, я-то во всём этом не очень разбираюсь, ты скажи, что тут стоит каких-нибудь денег, а что просто красивенькое.  
То, что с Гарретом практически бесполезно спорить, целитель уже выяснил. На всякий случай напомнил себе, что всё равно собирался извиниться и вот она, «первая встреча», что нехорошо отказывать друзьям в помощи и что Хоук всё равно не уйдёт, не получив желаемого, и, потерев слипающиеся глаза, принялся разбирать «сокровища».  
– Вот это – действительно ценные камни, – указав на меньшую кучку, в итоге сказал Андерс. – Ценность у них, конечно, разная, но продать можно. А остальное му… то есть, просто красивые.  
– Ага, – глубокомысленно кивнуло это невозможное Явление и, не задумавшись ни на секунду, подвинуло большую кучку к нему: – Это тебе, подарок. Чтобы блестели и ты радовался.  
Целитель хмыкнул, глядя на горку сверкающих обломков. Следовало признать, что в таком виде они и впрямь производили впечатление, может, попросить кого-нибудь из своих пациентов, чтобы приделали к какому-нибудь хрусталику колечко для шнурка, и носить на шее…  
– А это тоже подарок, – решительно продолжало Явление и, собрав более ценные камушки в полотняный мешочек, продолжило: – Твоей клинике. Ну, на всякие там бинты, травы, что там ещё нужно…  
Андерс растерянно заморгал, и Гаррет, сунув мешочек не сопротивляющемуся целителю, обнял его за шею и преданно заглянул в глаза, чуть не касаясь носом носа:  
– Теперь всё правильно, да?


	3. Логика безумия (The logic of madness)

Порой Андерс думал, что даже у такого безумного существа, как Гаррет Хоук, есть какая-то логика. Пускай и нестандартная.  
Во всяком случае, ухаживал Хоук хоть и странно, но довольно последовательно: вскоре после того, как целитель благосклонно принял в дар его первое, самое безобидное сокровище, он приволок одержимому второе. А точнее, однажды ранним утром в его клинику ввалился помятый мужик в броне, отделанной красной кожей, сунул опешившему Андерсу пару увесистых котов с драными ушами и, сочувственно хлопнув его по плечу, молча вышел. Коты задумчиво обнюхали пальцы мага, а потом вывернулись из рук и отправились обживать его каморку. Минут через десять явился второй кошконосец, чуть потощее первого и более разговорчивый: перед уходом он честно сказал начавшим облизываться пациентам Андерса, что это кошки Краснокосого. Помявкивавшие от любопытства звери немедля потеряли всякую гастрономическую привлекательность, и целитель невольно хмыкнул.  
Кровавые Клинки таскали ему хоуковых кошек весь день. Некоторые благодарили, вслух мечтая о том, что теперь можно будет ходить по штаб-квартире отряда не спотыкаясь, другие сочувствовали магу – к вечеру от товарищеских хлопков у него болели оба плеча. За полчаса до закрытия явился сам Хоук, волочивший огромную корзину: в ней обнаружились три кошкосемейства с котятами и кот-подросток, который усердно жевал упавший внутрь кончик хоуковой косы, и Андерс чуть не умер от умиления при виде этого зрелища.  
Увы, в дальнейшем всё оказалось вовсе не так благополучно.  
– Революция!  
– Переворот!  
– Нет, революция!  
– А я тебе говорю, что переворот!  
Нет, не было у Хоука логики.   
О положении магов они спорили отнюдь не в первый раз. С тем, что нынешнее положение дел никуда не годится, они соглашались единодушно, но вот в методах… И ладно бы Гаррет доказывал своё мнение хоть сколько-нибудь аргументированно – но его доводы колебались между мальчишеским «я так хочу» и странным, жутковатым в своей окончательности «я так вижу», после которого Андерс по полдня пытался отделаться от нелепого чувства, что под забавной оболочкой великовозрастного ребёнка скрывается непостижимое языческое божество.  
Целитель посмотрел на азартно размахивавшего руками и выбившимися из волос лентами Хоука и, почесав за ухом пригревшегося у него на коленях Командора Когтелапа, тихонько вздохнул. Зачем вообще логика существу, наделённому такой сверхъестественной, нечеловеческой наглостью и коварным обаянием абсолютного безумия?..  
– Чем тебя не устраивает революция? – постаравшись взять себя в руки, снова попытался достучаться до гарретова разума одержимый. – Я ещё могу понять, что ты, человек действия, фыркаешь на мои манифесты, но чем тебе не угодила идея вдохновить на борьбу народные массы?  
– Потому что народ ничего не может! – с убежденностью богоизбранного пророка изрёк Хоук, уселся перед ним и, вперив в него пронизывающий жутковатый взор, провозгласил: – Систему нужно менять сверху! Пробиться во власть, избавиться от конкурентов и спокойно сделать всё как нужно!  
– И чем тогда мы будем отличаться от Тевинтера? – сдвинув брови, язвительно переспросил Андерс. – Люди просто решат, что маги опять рвутся к власти, и ещё сильнее поверят в истинность заявлений андрастианской церкви...  
– Ну тебе что важнее, свобода магов или что люди скажут? – по-детски обиделся Хоук и, опять вскочив на ноги, принялся вышагивать из стороны в сторону, словно тоскующий в клетке хищник: – Я тебе точно говорю, нам нужно устроить переворот! Сместить Дюмара, избавиться от Мередит и подмять под себя Первого Чародея. Это, по крайней мере, осуществимый план действий, а ты мне назови хоть одну успешную революцию!  
– Восстание Андрасте, – насмешливо выгнув бровь, предложил целитель. На сердце было тепло и ясно, и он, наверное, отдал бы всё на свете, чтобы всегда быть рядом с этим невозможным созданием… только у него ничего не было. Нечего было отдавать.  
– Не считается. Это была не революция, а религиозная война, – умильно сморщив нос, отмахнулся Гаррет и, замерев на мгновение, вдруг засиял мальчишеской радостной улыбкой: – А ведь тоже вариант! Андрастианство изжило себя как концепция, пришла пора новой веры! – Он раскинул руки в стороны и крутанулся на пятках, выгнув спину, как будто собирался прыгать в море с большой высоты, и Андерсу вдруг стало страшно и муторно от предчувствия беды. – Стану святым, поведу наш собственный священный поход, и пусть нам только попробуют что-нибудь сказать! – Хоук весело рассмеялся и лукаво подмигнул целителю: – Ну чем я хуже Андрасте?  
– Тем, что я не хочу становиться для тебя Мафератом! – не выдержав, рыкнул Андерс. И, ненавидя себя, как никогда прежде, с самоубийственной честностью добавил: – Но если будет нужно – стану.  
Хоук замолчал. Посмотрел на него растерянно, словно не понимая – за что, и целитель отвел взгляд. Вот, наверно, и всё. Не будет больше ни смешных, нелепых попыток ухаживать, ни глупых комплиментов, ни долгих жарких споров, после которых он сам не знал, чего хочется больше – оторвать этому опасному, невыносимому безумцу голову или в восхищении пасть к его ногам...  
– Ну раз так сильно не хочешь, не буду, – обняв его за шею, примирительно сказал Хоук, и Андерс понял, что в очередной раз недооценил невозможную логику этого создания. И что искушение сдаться, вжаться лицом в смуглую кожу в распахнутом вороте мантии и наконец попробовать на вкус синеватую тень под уголком его челюсти становится почти непреодолимым. – Не буду делать религиозную войну. Переворот, наверно, будет намного проще...  
Хоук был совершенно несносен. Невыносимую непоследовательность его рассуждений Андерс не мог ни предугадать, ни воспринять с тем философским смирением, с которым принимал обрушивавшиеся на город затяжные ливни и прочие стихийные бедствия. Но бывало и хуже.  
Бывали на свете безумцы, логику которых он мог предсказать.  
Сэр Алрик погиб от руки Справедливости, но разъярившийся дух никак не мог успокоиться. Андерс безуспешно пытался сопротивляться, остановить занесённый на головой невинной напуганной девочки посох, но его взор немедленно заволокло темнотой.  
Очнулся одержимый уже в руках Хоука. Влажные, зацелованные губы второго мага чуть заметно кривила обеспокоенная улыбка, его собственные ныли недвусмысленно и сладко, и Андерс ещё успел подумать о том, что только его сумасшедшему божеству хватило бы дурости полезть целоваться к Справедливости, а потом его настигло и раздавило осознание того, что он чуть было не совершил.  
Бежать вслепую по запутанным сточным тоннелям оказалось дуростью ещё большей. Охватившая его паника несколько поутихла, но уже через несколько минут перешедший на шаг целитель снова услышал доносившийся из-за очередного поворота голос Гаррета.  
– Не прячься, я знаю, что ты тут.  
Андерс вздрогнул и, закусив губу, неохотно двинулся вперёд. И впрямь, к чему медлить, лучше оборвать всё сразу, прежде, чем он снова вспомнит, как тянет его к завораживающему безумию в глазах Хоука…  
Который обращался не к нему.  
Тоннель, по которому шёл одержимый, выходил всё в ту же пещеру со светло-зеленой из-за недостатка света травой, сейчас покрытой пятнами алой крови. Андерс в растерянности замер у выхода из своего лаза, глядя на профиль растерянной, всё ещё дрожавшей от страха Эллы.  
– Ты здесь, – всё тем же неуловимо знакомым, без малейшей нотки сомнения голосом повторил Хоук. На его неестественно спокойном, абсолютно безмятежном лице не было ни намека обычное азартное веселье, и целителю вдруг вспомнилось ещё одно странное создание – желтоглазое и тоже питавшее слабость к алым лентам в волосах…  
Разве что пряди дамы Флемет сияли снежной белизной, а косы Гаррета отливали полуночным мраком.  
– Ты её не получишь, – с убеждённостью, назвать которую фанатичной Андерсу мешало лишь отсутствие в голосе Хоука свойственного истово верующим жара, проговорил Гаррет, не отрывая взгляда от лица зачарованно уставившейся на него юной магессы. Целитель закусил губу, недоумевая, к кому тот обращается, но в этот момент губы Эллы всё-таки разомкнулись:  
– Я её уже получил, полузрячий! – Голос девочки, едва переступившей порог отрочества, вибрировал отзвуками тысячи голосов Тени, и Андерс задохнулся от изумления. Кинжал Хоука метнулся вперёд, но притаившийся в теле магессы – неужели всё-таки? – демон ускользнул от удара с невозможным для его породы проворством и кинулся к дальнему концу пещеры, в котором темнел ход в Клоаку.  
Разрывной болт Бьянки оказался быстрее. Из растерзанного полудетского тельца попыталось восстать что-то омерзительно бесформенное, но второй болт оборвал попытку на середине.  
– Выходит, Справедливость был прав? – растерявшись окончательно, пробормотал Андерс. Выходит, Элла и впрямь поддалась искушению – не то чтобы он совсем её не понимал, оказаться беспомощным в руках ненормального вроде Алрика – но ведь он, не подозревавший, что она уже одержима, всё равно не смог удержать своего духа…  
– Наверное, заметил что-то, что не может заметить человек, – со странной для него рассудительностью проговорил неожиданно оказавшийся рядом Гаррет, и целитель невольно усмехнулся. Исходя из этого предположения, можно решить, что Хоук и сам существо, далёкое от человеческой расы…  
Длинные, перевитые алым вороные косы спускались по широкой груди с отчётливо проступавшим даже под плотной мантией рельефом мускулов, и Андерс вдруг подумал, что это ведь страшно несправедливо – что его первый поцелуй с Хоуком достался кому-то другому.  
Второй он упускать не намерен.


	4. Ритуал (The ritual)

Хоуку, когда тот на мгновение отстранился. Воздуха не хватало, и Андерс вопреки всякой логике потянул второго мага к себе и гортанно застонал, когда длинные жёсткие пальцы, растрепав небрежно завязанный хвостик, принялись ласково царапать его затылок.  
Надо было, наверное, сказать что-то, попытаться ещё раз предупредить Гаррета о том, чем он рискует, связываясь с одержимым; целитель даже открыл рот, собираясь всё-таки произнести давным-давно заготовленную речь, которой, как он думал, так и суждено было остаться в его голове – но Хоук, живой, тёплый, дышащий, с перекатывавшимися под его ладонями крепкими мускулами, сверкнул горящими расплавленным золотом глазами и жарко выдохнул:  
– Мой Андерс!  
Вдруг показавшиеся на редкость нелепыми слова застряли у одержимого в глотке, споткнувшись о сладкую властность требовательного «мой» и томительное, откровенное благоговение, превратившее его ничем не примечательное имя в нечто равноценное понятию «божество».  
– Твой, – согласно прошептал он, не подчиняясь, а утверждая собственную власть, и, снова потянувшись за поцелуем, с силой рванул полотняный пояс домашнего одеяния, перехватывавший талию Гаррета. Тот низко заурчал, подставляясь рукам целителя, и положил ладони ему на грудь, с неожиданной сноровкой расстегивая крючки его мантии.  
Одетый лишь во вьющиеся по рукам татуировки и отблески неровного свечного пламени Хоук казался чем-то совершенно нездешним. Варварским вождём, идеальным в своём нагом совершенстве, языческим божеством с сияющими ястребиными глазами и загадочной дразнящей улыбкой… Андерс торопливо отбросил в сторону путавшиеся в ногах брюки и без малейшего колебания рухнул на колени, взглядом выпрашивая позволения коснуться. Кончиками пальцев погладил пушистый хвостик змеисто скользившей по крепкой груди косы, почти веря, что в наказание за святотатство пальцы укусит спрятанное в прядях лезвие – но ладонь мягко щекотнул кончик перехватывавшей их ленты, и только. Гаррет протянул ему руку и, отступив на шаг, с лукавой усмешкой потянул зачарованного его взглядом целителя к кровати.  
Андерс задыхался, целуя и вылизывая горячую терпкую кожу второго мага, выгибался под ласкавшими его спину руками и сбивчивым шёпотом, путаясь в словах и фразах, обещал своему божеству, что отдаст ему всё на свете, будет служить ему всем своим невеликим умением – только пусть ему позволят, пусть примут его служение... Полумрак скрадывал очертания комнаты, его скулу чуть царапали вплетённые в волосы Гаррета бусины, и широкая, как принято у киркволльских аристократов, кровать казалась древним, старше эльфийских богов, алтарем.  
Хоук смеялся, хрипло и радостно, обрывал его обещания поцелуями, каждым прикосновением заставлял его дрожать от пока незаслуженного удовольствия, и Андерс беспомощно стонал, понимая, что вожделенное дозволение ему дано. И можно было приподняться на дрожащих руках, потереться лицом о гладившую его скулу ладонь, а потом опять прижаться ближе, лаская любимого руками, губами, всем собой, дарить ему наслаждение, щедро, самозабвенно… Можно было заставить это прекрасное, по-звериному сильное тело выгибаться и трепетать, придумывая, вспоминая всё новые и новые способы, потеряться в диком сладострастном счастье от одного лишь того, как отзывалась рваным прибоем пульса горячая плоть под его языком, как обхватывало судорожно сжимавшимся жаром его пальцы, обещая стократ большее.  
Ласкавшие его слух тягучие хриплые стоны прервались почти жалобным вскриком, и Андерс вдруг удивился тому, как легко и доверчиво его гордое, упрямое божество приняло его в сердце и тело. А потом Гаррет, своенравный и восхитительный, вывернулся, воспользовавшись его секундной растерянностью, опрокинул его на спину, припечатал плечи к кровати и, оседлав вздрогнувшие от соприкосновения кожи с кожей бедра, приказал:  
– Бери!  
Взгляд пылающих страстью золотых глаз пронзил его, словно раскалённым мечом. Андерс мучительно застонал, ощутив, как выгнулась под его ладонями жилистая поясница, поддаваясь его касанию, и – ослеп и оглох, испепелённый охватившим его тугим жаром.  
А потом Гаррет двинул бедрами сам, раз, другой, постепенно ускоряя темп, и гортанно зарычал, откинув голову назад и по-кошачьи когтя плечи одержимого. Тяжёлые косы упали ему на грудь, мазнули пушистыми кончиками по животу… Андерс, поразившись собственной смелости, прянул вперёд, намотал их на кулаки, мешая любовнику отстраниться или опустить подбородок, и жадно впился губами во впадинку под челюстью, там, где кожа была тонкой и чуткой и каждое касание отзывалось в горле Хоука довольным стоном.  
Его божество опустило взгляд, требовательно сверкнуло из-под ресниц расплавленным золотом, и целитель, совершенно потерявшийся в согласном движении разгорячённых тел, немедленно пригнул его голову к себе и толкнулся языком в рот, лаская его в такт сотрясавшим их обоих сладким судорогам. Гаррет приглушённо вскрикнул, насадившись на него ещё резче, и разум Андерса растаял во вспышке ослепительного наслаждения.   
Тёплые, ласковые руки бережно гладили его по спине, и целитель довольно мурлыкнул, уткнувшись лицом в удобную впадинку между плечом и шеей. Хоук бархатно рассмеялся, потёрся щекой о его макушку и покрепче прижал к себе, а потом хрипло прошептал на ухо:  
– Счастье моё, я тебя так люблю.  
Андерс поднял голову и, встретившись с ним взглядом, улыбнулся. Его божество наклонилось к нему, коснулось его губ своими – вначале легко, как будто давая время привыкнуть, а затем настойчивей и жарче, и одержимый потянулся к нему, прильнул всем телом, вверяясь его воле.  
Гаррет долго целовал его, то бережно и нежно, то властно и требовательно, сводя с ума и заставляя скулить от неутолимой жажды. Андерс дрожал и выгибался в его руках, принимая каждое касание, словно священный дар, божественную милость, которую и не чаял обрести, и нетерпеливо вжимался в жаркую тяжесть сильного тела, безмолвно умоляя о большем.  
– Ты мой, – склонившись к нему, прямо в ухо прошептал Хоук. Его тяжёлая гладкая коса оплетала плечо целителя, словно тоже утверждая своё право, вторая пушистым кончиком ласкала скрещённые на его пояснице лодыжки, и одержимый сумел лишь согласно застонать в ответ. – Моё счастье, моё сокровище, любимый мой, желанный…  
Завораживающее гортанное мурлыканье переплеталось с невыносимым жаром, расходившимся по всему телу от каждого движения гарретовых бедер, и задыхавшийся Андерс лихорадочно шептал в ответ признания, немногим отличавшиеся от молитв, и осыпал короткими суматошными поцелуями крепкое плечо. И, второй раз упав в бездну наслаждения, он уже точно знал, что умеет летать.


	5. Видящий (The one who sees)

– Я убью тебя.  
Андерс, пытавшийся подняться на ноги, оступился и упал снова, в бессильном ужасе глядя на то, как сдвинула брови Рыцарь-Командор. Глаза Мередит пылали, словно очи Невесты Создателя на витраже в хайеверской церкви Андрасте Карающей, и всё равно целителю казалось, что коленопреклоненный, безоружный Хоук взирает на неё с огромной, недосягаемой высоты. Высоты потустороннего знания.  
– Я убью тебя, – со слабым удивлением повторил Гаррет, как будто и вовсе не замечавший меча в руке храмовницы. Мередит отчего-то не торопилась снести ему голову, и маг задумчиво добавил: – Не сейчас. Очень нескоро. – Ещё несколько мгновений озадаченного молчания, и Гаррет заключил: – Ты будешь рада, когда пересечёшь границу Тени. Не успеешь совершить то, из-за чего Свет Создателя обернётся испепеляющим стыдом.  
– Помоги справиться с кунари, сударь Хоук, и я закрою глаза на то, что вы использовали магию! – Мередит неловко попыталась сделать вид, что ничего не слышала. Несколько секунд Гаррет всё с тем же отсутствующим видом смотрел на неё, а затем вдруг весело улыбнулся и, подхватив свой посох, вскочил на ноги.  
– Ты правда... видишь? – нерешительно спросил Андерс, когда Рыцарь-Командор отправилась собирать уцелевших подчиненных, и они с Хоуком остались практически наедине.  
– Не-а, – весело заявил Хоук. – Я ей наврал.  
Андерс зарычал, пытаясь сдержать желание постучать его головой о стену, но потерпел неудачу и со стоном отчаяния впился в губы своего безумца поцелуем. Ему и самому, похоже, недолго предстояло оставаться в здравом уме.  
Но что-то Гаррет всё-таки видел. Не будущее, быть может, но всегда – много больше, чем обычные маги. От защищавшего своих подопечных Орсино он шарахнулся так, словно ему в лицо неожиданно сунули разложившийся труп, растерянно пробормотал: "Тебя я тоже потом убью" и, торопливо придвинувшись поближе к Андерсу, по-детски уцепился за его рукав. Целитель бережно погладил его пальцы и заправил за ухо упавшую на лицо длинную чёлку.  
– А тебя я убью сейчас! – с нескрываемым облегчением заявил Хоук, перебив Аришока на полуслове, и счастливо улыбнулся.  
Дуэль почему-то упорно напоминала Андерсу поединок стихии с судьбой.  
В мантии Защитника Гаррет как никогда сильно напоминал шамана-аламарри, и то, что раньше вызывало презрение или смех – длинные косы с алыми лентами и бусинами, вечно бегавший за ним хвостиком кот, блуждающая, какая-то потусторонняя улыбка – вдруг стало очевидным свидетельством сокрытого до поры величия.


	6. Солнце Мертвых (Sun of the dead)

Андерс шагал по узкой каменистой тропинке, бездумно следя за тем, как мотались из стороны в сторону косы шедшего в паре шагов впереди Хоука, свисавшие по бокам рюкзака. Сверху, на широком клапане, лежал Страж, крупный черно-золотистый кот, и его хвост покачивался туда-сюда в такт шагам мага. На собственном рюкзаке целителя устроились ещё двое: похожие, как две капли воды полосатые коты-подростки, различить которых мог только Гаррет. Левый тихо похрапывал, а правый подергивал усами во сне, щекоча ухо одержимого.  
Под руку Андерсу сунулась широкая лобастая голова Думки, и он невольно улыбнулся в ответ на радостную собачью ухмылку. Спавшие на его рюкзаке Мрак с Сумраком, учуяв висевшую в пасти мабари горную крысу, мигом спрыгнули вниз и принялись с требовательным мявом скакать вокруг него. Пёс аккуратно положил добычу на землю, уселся рядом с ней и, снова встретившись с целителем взглядом, застучал по земле обрубком хвоста.  
Думка появился у них с Хоуком случайно. Через год после ухода кунари попритихшие было киркволльские банды обнаглели снова, вдобавок в город понаехали незваные гости из иных краёв – какие-то фанатики то ли из Неварры, то ли из Оствика, группка мошенников-орлейцев и сумасшедшие собачники из их родного Ферелдена. С ними-то Защитник и намучился больше всего: собак, даже тех, что пытались перегрызть ему горло, Гаррету было жалко. Он так и пытался обойтись без смертельных ударов, пока в руки Андерсу не попал труп убитого по чистой случайности пса и он не сказал любимому, что те безнадёжно больны. Точнее, отравлены – чтобы добиться покорности от запечатлённых не на них мабари, гребаные бандиты поили их какой-то дрянью, которая за полгода превращала мозг в кашу. Спасать собак было уже слишком поздно.  
По-настоящему злого Хоука одержимый видел впервые в жизни и был искренне рад тому, что злился тот не на него. После его сообщения быстрая смерть доставалась только бесившимся от непроходящей боли мабари, а вот их «хозяевам» приходилось похуже – после той же дробящей темницы без целителя не выжить, и умирать им приходилось долго и мучительно.  
Они с Гарретом уже собирались отправиться домой после очередной схватки с ненормальными собачниками, когда прямо им под ноги выкатился жалобно поскуливавший меховой комок. Хоук оступился и, глянув на хлопавшего большими круглыми глазами щенка, растерянно посмотрел на целителя. Андерс, само собой, всегда был закоренелым кошатником, но бросить смешного толстопопого детёныша на улицах Киркволла, находиться на которых было небезопасно даже паре опытных магов, он просто не смог.  
Хозяином Думка, само собой, выбрал Гаррета, хотя Андерсу тоже доставалась ничуть не меньшая доля щенячьего обожания. Целителя это на удивление не раздражало – правилам поведения щенка обучало всё кошачье население поместья, так что об утоплении в слюнях и прочих неприятных аспектах собаковладения речи не шло. Повадками выросший в окружении одних только кошек мабари тоже не слишком от них отличался, разве что по-кошачьему бесстрастной его широкая зубастая морда бывала крайне редко.  
И к лучшему – когда пёс смотрел на него без своей обычной собачьей улыбки, Андерс почему-то сразу вспоминал, что на самом-то деле его зовут Думатом…  
Хоук, видите ли, думал, что это очень смешно.  
Тропинка стала немного шире, и Гаррет замедлил шаг. Целитель тут же догнал его и немедленно ухватился за руку, аккуратно переплетя пальцы. Второй маг коротко глянул на него и улыбнулся, и Андерсу сразу стало легче.  
Когда-то, целую вечность назад, он порой думал, что это Хоука нужно водить за ручку, как ребёнка. Чтобы не оступился на лестнице, задумавшись о чём-то, чтобы не полез в драку, забыв о подавляющем превосходстве противника, чтобы просто быть рядом, оберегать и защищать…  
А теперь они как будто поменялись местами.  
На самом деле всё произошло как в сказке. Как в каком-нибудь дурацком романе, в который не поверила бы даже глупенькая Дульси де Лансе.  
…У Андерса ещё звенело в ушах от грохота взрыва, когда оцепеневшая было Мередит пришла в себя и объявила Право Уничтожения. Гаррет небрежным жестом отмахнулся от оставленных ею храмовников, расшвыряв их к стенам, и с сияющей улыбкой развернулся к одержимому.  
– Спасибо, солнышко моё! – восторженно заявил маг. Андерс в растерянности посмотрел на своего любимого безумца и, сгорая от внезапно настигшего стыда, осторожно уточнил:  
– Ты… это видел?  
– Не-а, – весело помотал головой Хоук, сверкнув вплетёнными в косы бусинами, и пояснил: – Ну я знал, что ты сделаешь что-нибудь большое, но не думал, что это окажется настолько красиво! Спасибо, любимый!  
У него за спиной обеспокоенно кусавший губы Орсино устало закатил глаза.  
– Ты не обижаешься? – думая, что вот сейчас, именно в эту минуту сам всё и испортит, всё-таки переспросил одержимый. Сглотнул и, помедлив, уточнил: – За то, что не сказал.  
– Ну ты же думал, что так надо, – снисходительно глянув на него, сказал Гаррет. – А не потому, что мне не веришь или не любишь. Если бы сказал, не получилось бы такого замечательного сюрприза.  
– Но я же… убил много невинных людей, – несчастным тоном объяснил Андерс, частью сознания продолжая удивляться тому, что всё ещё пытается оттолкнуть своё самое дорогое и любимое существо. Своё божество, своего безумного шамана, своего… Половинку своей души.  
– Это ты про тётку, что ли? – неподдельно удивился Хоук и, по-детски сморщив нос, махнул рукой: – Она не человек. Это правильно, что ты её убрал. Я давно хотел, только было противно. Как таракана, мне к ним даже тапком прикасаться не хочется… Я же говорю, это был очень хороший сюрприз. Спасибо, любовь моя.  
Разорявшемуся Себастьяну, грозившему вернуться в родной город и привести оттуда армию, Гаррет спокойным, равнодушным тоном, от которого взбешённый принц мигом утих и как-то потерял запал, сказал:  
– Ты не дойдёшь до Старкхэвена. – А затем развернулся и, бережно взяв Андерса за руку, повел его к Казематам, по дороге радостно поделившись: – А я, выходит, тогда всё-таки не наврал, что я её убью!..  
Одержимый нервно засмеялся и поцеловал его в уголок губ.  
Любому здравомыслящему человеку было ясно, что после убийства Мередит им следовало бежать из города. Немедленно, не тратя времени на прощания и сборы, чтобы успеть убраться подальше до того, как оказавшийся у власти Каллен решит, что совершённое преступление всё же не должно остаться без последствий…  
Хоук как ни в чём не бывало отправился домой.  
Его кошачья стая, едва глянув на переступившего порог хозяина, сразу поняла, что к чему. Андерсу стало стыдно: о том, что произойдёт с живущими в их доме зверями, он, слишком поглощённый своей целью, даже не подумал, и смотреть им в глаза было невероятно тяжело. Но кошки – слишком умные для своего хвостатого племени, как он сообразил позже – всё решили сами. Страж и Мрак с Сумраком немедленно запрыгнули ему на плечи, как будто демонстрируя, что никуда их с Хоуком одних не отпустят; чёрно-белая кошачья матрона с двумя выводками разновозрастных котят собственнически поставила лапку на босую ступню Мерриль и сдержанно мяукнула; ещё десяток кошек выбрал Фенриса, к немалому удивлению последнего. Изабелла полагаться на судьбу не стала и, выискав в стае матёрого кота с драными ушами, заявила, что заберёт его на корабль – пускай крыс ловит. Вслед за восседавшим на руках пиратки супругом двинулись ещё четыре кошечки, и ехидно хмыкнувшая ривейнка не стала протестовать. Варрику и Авелин тоже досталось по несколько хвостатых приятелей, а последнюю остававшуюся непристроенной кошечку Орана наотрез отказалась выпускать из рук. Снисходительно наблюдавший за всем этим Боудан хмыкнул и заверил Хоука, что они с сыном и девчонку, и зверюшку её прокормят без труда, так что и беспокоиться нечего.  
Гаррет удовлетворённо улыбнулся, свистнул терпеливо дожидавшемуся на коврике у камина Думке и, закинув заготовленный предусмотрительным гномом рюкзак на плечо, снова взял целителя за руку.  
Первые дни после ухода из Киркволла дались Андерсу тяжелее всего. Они со Справедливостью думали, что погибнут вскоре после взрыва, и не задумывались о том, что будет дальше; даже дух, вечно жаждавший действия и не терпевший промедлений, как будто растерялся. Они сделали для освобождения магов всё, что было в их силах, исполнили свою задачу… и что им следовало делать теперь? Одержимому иногда начинало казаться, что он всё-таки умер и продолжал дышать просто по недоразумению.  
Андерс цеплялся за руку Гаррета, словно потерявшийся ребёнок, и послушно шёл туда, куда его вели.  
Его двухкосое божество оставалось единственной реальной вещью в ненадёжном, лукавом мире. Его божество было добрым и милостивым, оно крепко и бережно сжимало его пальцы и совало в ладонь пушистые кошачьи мордочки. Его божество на привалах любило его до сладкого крика, до обморока, а потом накрывало его одеялом и нежно гладило по спине. Андерс лежал, прижавшись ухом к его груди, и слушал сильный, размеренный стук сердца, постепенно возвращаясь в настоящее.  
Он был жив, его любимый мужчина понимал и любил его, вдоль его спины тремя круглыми тёплыми комочками лежали их коты, а боевой пёс с именем Древнего Бога охранял их покой.  
Через пару недель после взрыва Андерс даже пришёл в себя достаточно, чтобы поинтересоваться, а куда они идут и есть ли у Хоука какой-нибудь план.  
Само собой, плана у него не было – Гаррет только закусил губу и, насупившись, пробормотал что-то про то, что так надо. Надо так надо – возражать целителю почему-то совсем не хотелось. В конце концов, его божеству лучше знать…  
– Стоять, чужеземцы! – прогрохотало откуда-то спереди, и Андерс, вздрогнув, вынырнул из захлестнувших его воспоминаний. Из-за поворота тропы выступил могучий полуседой мужчина, рядом с которым трусил крупный мабари, и провозгласил: – Вы быть в земли Воинов Пепла! Вести себя послушно, иначе быть убиты!  
Целитель чуть наклонил голову набок и, оглядев воина, скептически хмыкнул; одинокий противник не доставил бы им с Хоуком проблем.  
– Я быть не один! – услышав его возглас, высокомерно бросил Воин Пепла. – Вы не заметить меня, пока я не явиться, вы не заметить как прийти ваша смерть!  
Возле глаз Гаррета неожиданно чётко прорисовались смешливые морщинки-лапки, и варвар вдруг осекся. Его пёс сделал пару шагов вперёд и беззвучно оскалился; Андерс на мгновение испугался, что Думка сделает какую-нибудь глупость, но молодой мабари с достоинством выступил вперёд и, гордо подняв голову, негромко, глухо уффнул.  
Здоровенный, покрытый шрамами боевой пёс внезапно плюхнулся на пузо и пополз к нему, виновато поскуливая. Думка терпеливо подождал, пока тот приблизится, а затем деликатно куснул подставленное горло, принимая его покорность.  
Андерс моргнул и перевёл взгляд на хозяина пса, но тот, поймав его ошарашенный взгляд, только пожал плечами и глубокомысленно заметил:  
– Пёс шаман сам шаман. – Он глянул на Хоука и без намёка на прежний вызывающий тон добавил: – Ты с нами ходи, шаман, ученик свой бери, пес бери, зверь круглый бери. Не держи зла, шути я. Скучно тут, редко с чужеземец шути можно. Чужеземец дрожи, пёс боись – смешно.  
– Да не сержусь я, – пожав плечами, улыбнулся Гаррет. Как будто всё так и должно было быть.  
Деревня Воинов Пепла оказалась большой и шумной. Всюду бегали голопузые детишки и толстолапые щенки, коротко стриженые девушки хихикали, кокетливо улыбаясь незнакомцам, и разбегались прочь, как только на горизонте показывалась женщина из замужних, готовая немедленно пристроить бездельниц к какому-нибудь занятию.  
Встретивший их воин по имени Кэрил оказался разговорчивым; общим наречием он владел так себе, зато проявлял поразительную изобретательность, когда хотел донести до собеседника какую-нибудь мысль. Приставать с разговорами к самому Хоуку он не решался, а вот с записанным в ученики шамана Андерсом вёл себя куда смелее. Уже через пять минут целитель знал, что тот хозяин вожака деревенской собачьей стаи и у него есть дочь и пара щенков на выданье.  
– Твой шаман главней наш шаман, – доверительно сообщил Кэрил, когда Гаррета утащили куда-то на другой конец деревни знакомиться со старейшинами. Думка, поразмыслив, остался оберегать Андерса, а вот Страж упрямо последовал за вторым магом. – Дух Тень говори, сила Тень племя защищай. Наш шаман только дух предки говори, мудрость предки совет вождю давай. Сам мудрый тоже, скоро сам предок стать. – Мужчина скорбно вздохнул и, ткнув пальцем в проходившего мимо старика в странном даже для племени Воинов Пепла наряде, пояснил: – Старый сильно.  
Андерс задумчиво посмотрел на шамана, иссохшего, но крепкого, как морёный дуб, и уверенно сказал:  
– Да он ещё нас всех переживёт. Я тебе как целитель говорю.  
– Два шаман лучше один шаман, – невинно заметил Кэрил. – Один шаман предки говори, второй шаман Тень бери. Хорошо. Ученик шаман тоже быть хорошо, свой дом жить, круглый зверь хорошо кормить. Пес тоже хорошо, мы пёс понимать, любить, не то что глупый человек в город.  
Целитель хмыкнул. Жить в племени, наверное, и впрямь было бы замечательно, вот только было ли у него право наслаждаться покоем, когда взбудораженный его действиями мир содрогался и захлёбывался кровью?.. Но зачем тогда Хоук привёл его сюда?  
…Через десять лет ни в Тевинтере, ни в изрядно потрёпанном Орлее уже не смеялись при упоминании о том, как из ферелденских лесов вышло крохотное племя Воинов Пепла под предводительством твёрдо намеренного переделать мир шамана с алыми лентами в волосах и одержимым магом по левую руку.  
Единственным, чего Андерсу по-прежнему не удавалось понять, было то, почему люди, называвшие его самого Солнцем, упорно именовали Гаррета – Солнцем Мертвых.


	7. A hundred years from now...

\- Ну чему ты так удивляешься? - недоуменно переспросил Гаррет, лениво поглаживая разомлевшего любовника по пояснице. - Ты же сам сказал мне, что так и будет.  
\- Когда это? - вздохнув, переспросил Андерс, тихонько изумляясь тому, как его, почтенного хирурга-реаниматолога с дипломом лучшего британского университета, угораздило связаться с то ли и впрямь ненормальным, то ли прикидывавшимся таковым экстрасенсом. Он, конечно, нисколечко не жалел, кто ещё стал бы терпеть то, что он женат на своей работе и является домой то за полночь, то вообще под утро, просто было немножко странно.  
\- Давно, - пожал плечами Гаррет и, вытащив из-под груди врача свою длиннющую косу, принялся вырисовывать её пушистым кончиком какой-то узор у него на спине. - И даже не здесь, по-моему. Но я точно помню: ты сказал, что однажды мы снова будем вместе, и уже не будет никого, кто захочет нас разлучить. М-м-м... Ну почти так. Я точных слов не помню, как будто мы говорили на другом языке и я не знаю дословного перевода.  
\- Ага. Конечно, - покладисто согласился Андерс и, подумав, заполз к Гаррету на грудь. Чёртово окно перекосило из-за недавних дождей, и в щель страшно дуло, а под боком у любовника было тепло и уютно. А это было важно, завтра ему опять на дежурство, значит, нужно было выспаться как следует, не отвлекаясь на всякую ерунду вроде холода.  
\- Ну опять ты мне не веришь, - вздохнул тот. Андерс нежно поцеловал хвостик спускающейся по его виску татуировки и примирительно проговорил:  
\- Я верю, солнце. Мы с тобой предназначены друг другу, во всех мирах и временах. Хотя мне, в общем-то, наплевать на все, кроме этого, а тут ты у меня есть - мне хватит. Давай послезавтра, после моего дежурства, сходим в ту новую пиццерию на углу? Мне любопытно.


End file.
